


Summer's gone for good

by roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Flashbacks, M/M, Meet-Cute, Summer, Wordcount: 100-500, edling - Freeform, hand holding, literally nothing from canon just Edling and a cute scene, omg they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500/pseuds/roymustangs_slightlydecrepit_fiat500
Summary: Ed and ling reminisce over their meeting and the end of summer.I write this bc I was thinking 'wow summers really gone fast hasn't it'we need more edling
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Summer's gone for good

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired lmao  
> anyway uhhh have this!!

They stood on the beach for a long time, the waves lapping at the sand. The wind blew in Edward’s hair, and he stared for a long time at the waves, the orange glow of the setting sun casting long shadows on the beach. He turned his head, an almost indistingushable movement, and saw a flurry of dark hair. Ling’s usual ponytail had come undone with the wind, his hair blowing in the wind like a stormcloud. He was breathtaking, and Edward blushed.

Out of nowhere in particular, Ling spoke.  
“The first place we met, huh?” Edward remembered, eyes glancing to a small cafe on the seafront, the time where they began talking in a cafe, a couple of years back. Ling criticising the amount of milk in his tea which led into a debate, Edward fiercely defending milky tea and Ling preaching the values of herbal tea with honey. As Ling walked out of the cafe, still going on about the different variants of ginger tea, he left a piece of paper with a note, reading ‘loved this debate, continue it later? Herbal tea is best ofc’. And a phone number. It wasn’t a minute before Edward had made a new contact in his phone.

“Yeah. That seems like so long ago,” he replied. They stared into the sunset.  
“Hey Ed, is there a word for the end of summer?”  
“Yeah, idiot. Autumn,” Edward replied, rolling his eyes and smirking. Ling sighed and glared at him.  
“That’s not what I meant! You know the feeling you get in about September when you realise that summer’s gone for another year? Like you’ve spent all of spring thinking ‘wow, summer’s gonna come!’ And when it does, it’s gone before you know it?” Edward nodded silently, standing still for a moment before speaking.  
“I know what you mean. It’s weird, huh. Kinda nostalgic.”

Without warning, Ling sprinted, kicking his sandals off and running to the sea. Edward followed, picking up Ling’s shoes and running down to the edge of the water. The seagulls stared at them, circling around their heads and wheeling, hoping for any scraps of food. Edward stared up at them.

He laced his hand with Ling’s, silently. Ling squeezed his hand, understanding and affection passing through them. They remained like that for an unknowable amount of time, staring into the sunset and basking in the last rays of summer.

After some time- maybe seconds, maybe hours, Ling spoke.  
“We should head off. It’s getting late.” Edward nodded, eyes turning to Ling, before straying back to the sea, as if soaking in the memory of warm days and endless, stretched out evenings. Edward loved the summer, but the feeling of longing remaining after the end of the season tended to last a long time. He wasn’t a sentimental person by any definition of the word- but there were two things he cherished. Summertime- and Ling. He eventually turned to Ling, their hands still intertwined, and spoke.

“Summer’s really over, huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edling really invented being in love didn't they


End file.
